HomeComing for the legends
by icedancer487
Summary: Naruto has always been lied to all his life he has always been in pain and has suffered dearly for it. What happens when his mother and father including the first through third hokages are brought back from the dead how will naruto and the others react.
1. Chapter 1

Summary

Naruto has always been lied to all his life he has always been in pain and has suffered dearly for it. What happens when his mother and father including the first through third hokages are brought back from the dead how will naruto and the rest of konoha react to their reappearance.

* * *

Chapter 1: The return of the legends

It was a cold night in the hidden leaf village and everyone was sound asleep but, not our hero Naruto every night for the past couple weeks he has been having strange dreams and has been trying to figure them out and has figured nothing out. "Who is that man with blond hair and blue eyes like his and the women with long beautiful red hair" Naruto said. And after much thought naruto finally fell asleep.

In his dream he saw the tall blonde man fighting a very powerful enemy whose name he doesn't know and the redhead women fighting another enemy. "Wait what's going on" yelled naruto trying to get their attention but, they were too bust fighting to notice. Then the tall blonde man turned around and said " Run you have to hurry". The last thing naruto saw was the blonde man carrying the red head and running like lighting.

Then Naruto woke up to a huge blast coming from a nearby mountain which caused the alarm in konaha to go off. Tsunade ordered all anbu to go to the mountain to check it out and all jounin and chunin to guard the village in case of a serious threat. All the strong genin including naruto were ordered to go to go to the mountain with the anbu to help them check it out.

Naruto knew almost every genin that was there shikamaru and his team choji and ino, Kiba and his team hinata, and shino, and neji's team tenten and lee. "what do you think happen up here" asked Naruto. " I don't know from the explosion it was probably something very powerful" Shikamaru said.

Then as the smoke cleared everyone saw five shadows approaching them Naruto was in shock to see who these people were, "It can't be" one of the anbu said, "It's impossible" another one shouted. Naruto knew that four of these people were considered legends. One was the tall blonde man from his dream and when he saw his face he finally recognized that he was the fourth hokage, then there was the red head from his dream, and he knew very well who the other three were three were the first, second, and third hokages.

* * *

Authors Note

I hoped you like it I worked very hard on it. Please review and let me know if I should continue writing this story. Some of the spelling may suck just to let you know.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Reunion

Everyone was in complete shock and didn't know what to say then suddenly the former third hokage suggested that they should back to the village and explain what is happening. Then one of the Anbu suddenly shouted "HOW CAN WE TRUST YOU!", and another one shouted " YEA HOW DO WE KNOW IF YOUR REAL!". Then the red head women said " please just trust us and we'll explain everything to you later".

When everyone returned to the village to report tsunade almost died of shock " How it can't be it's impossible" she said while trying to catch her breath. "Tsunade can we discuss this later you should let all these ninjas go home and rest since they came out this late to the mountains" said the third hokage. Tsunade just nodded and let the other ninja go home and rest.

While Naruto was walking home he couldn't understand why the fourth hokage and the redheaded women were staring and smiling at him it creeped him out a little bite. All naruto wanted to do right now was sleep and figure all this out tomorrow.

Back at Tsunade's office " Why won't you tell me why you're here" tsunade said. " Can you wait a couple days so we can figure it out were not to sure either what happen" said the first hokage. Tsunade just nodded and then the fourth hokage got up and said " All I know that we might be dealing with a powerful enemy who might have tried to bring us back so that they can use us against the village, but it is just a theory". " I don't Know what could have happen , but if it was an enemy that brought us back then we are dealing with someone very powerful" said the second hokage.

The next morning tsunade ordered all genin, chunin, and jounin to her office so he could tell them the news. When Kakashi Entered he went into complete shock " Hello Kakashi it's been a while my how you have grown" said the Fourth hokage. Kakashi still in shock just couldn't believe what he was seeing his sensei how is this possible he thought. Everyone was in the room was just couldn't believe it that they were back the legends of the village. Then before anyone could speak Tsunade stood up and said " Look I know your all surprised to see them alive again and I believe me I was too in shock, but last night I did tests to see if they are the real deal or not and after long hours of testing the results came out positive." It was hard for them to believe but they just nodded as she spoke. " ok your all dismissed" tsunade ordered. As everyone was leaving tsunade called out to Naruto and told him that he was to come back to her office tomorrow because she has something important to tell him.

Naruto couldn't get ride of the feeling that what tsunade was going to tell him tomorrow might change his life. " I wonder why the fourth hokage and the red headed women keep staring at me and when grandma tsunade told me I had to come over tomorrow she was smiling too." Naruto thought. All Naruto wanted to do right now was have ramen and go to sleep. As Naruto was eating ramen Sai came and sat by him. " Hello naruto isn't hard to believe that the heroes are back" sai said with a weird smile." Uh yea but do you know who that red head is who stands by the fourth hokage" Naruto said while finishing his ramen. They sat in silence for a moment when sai finally answered " She's the Fourth hokage's wife her name is Kushina". Naruto for some reason was kind of creeped out and starting shouting " You mean she's married to the fourth!". Sai Started cracking up and said " Yea of coarse why do u have a crush on her." Naruto just told sai to shut up and after a few moments sai left and naruto decided to go to sleep for the next morning.

Naruto still couldn't sleep but it wasn't because of the dream he has been having it was because he felt like someone was watching him. It wasn't til after midnight when naruto decided to lock his doors and close his curtains so no one could get in. As Naruto was closing his one curtains he saw a shadowy figure moving so quickly he couldn't tell if it was just another lost cat.

The next day as Naruto was getting ready he was still worried about what tsunade has to tell him today would it be good or bad , but naruto just shoved the thought to the side and started going to the hokage's office. As Naruto was walking he saw sakura running towards him "Naruto you better hurry lady tsunade is waiting for you" sakura said in a rush. " Is she on a hangover again I left ten minutes early so I wouldn't be late" Naruto said with an ignorance tone. As Naruto open the door to the office he saw Grandma tsunade, pervy sage, the fourth hokage, and kushina all smiling and staring at him. " what is so important that they have to tell me" naruto thought.

Author's Note

Well that's chapter 2 I hope you liked it and I am sorry if my grammar sucks. Just to let you know the first second and third hokages have small roles to those u like them. If u have any ideas for my story that would be great. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Dealing

As Naruto sat down waiting for someone to tell him what's going on Tsunade finally got up and said " Naruto what were about to tell you is one hundred percent true, but just promise that you won't freak out ok." Naruto didn't know what to say so he just nodded. Then suddenly one of the anbu came in requesting help from tsunade and as tsunade was leaving she told the fourth hokage to tell him. Then the fourth hokage got up and said " Naruto this might be difficult for you to hear, but please just listen to what we have to say." Naruto was in his seat shaking in his seat now he was really nervous to hear what he had to say. " Naruto listen well Kushina and I are your parents" the fourth hokage said while looking straight at Naruto. Naruto couldn't move or speak he was too much in shock to do anything. He just couldn't believe that the man who sealed the nine tailed fox inside of him and ruined his childhood was his father.

Inner naruto

"what the fuck"

"there's no way"

"Son of a Bitch"

Naruto was just sitting there his right eye was twitching a little he just couldn't find the right words to say. Jiraya was trying to get him to say something he was showing naruto some of his porn to try to bring him out of it ,but nothing he did worked. So jiraya finally said " At least he took it pretty well" Then all of a sudden Naruto got up and finally shouted "HOW CAN I BELIEVE YOU!" Then Kushina finally got up and said " please calm down I understand the you're angry ,but please calm down." "Yea we all know you're upset especially with me but please just calm down." said the forth hokage with the same understanding tone. Then naruto surprised everyone by screaming out " TELL ME IF YOU ARE MY PARENTS THEN WHY DID YOU SEAL THE NINE TAILED FOX INSIDE OF ME AND RUINED MY CHILDHOOD I'VE BEEN LIED TO ALL MY LIFE SO HOW CAN I BELIEVE YOU!" Then after that Naruto went running out of the office back to his bedroom fighting tears all the way.

Meanwhile in the sand village gaara and temari are walking to the kazekage office to talk to their sensei about something important. For the past few days a shadowy figure has been infiltrating the village and all of its people. The village has been taken evasive action in case of an attack. " Hey Gaara did you hear all of that yelling a little bite ago it sounded like Naruto but he isn't in our village at least I don't think so." It took Garra a moment to finally respond " No he isn't here but that yelling was his he could probably scream so loud that the whole world probably could hear him." As soon as they entered their sensei was arguing with one of the elders in a low voice they both could tell that something serious was going to happen. " what's going on" gaara asked. Then one of the elders stood up and said "we don't know but we just received word from konoha that the first through fourth hokages have been revived it might take time to find out who this new enemy is but from telling what they're capable of they might be the toughest enemies we have ever encountered." As the elder was saying this gaara couldn't get rid of the feeling of someone watching them. Then their sensei got up and told temari and gaara that they must got hidden leaf village and help them figure out what kind of enemy that they are dealing with.

As Gaara and Temari were walking gaara was actually eager to get there because he needed to talk to naruto about something that has been bothering him for a while. Ever since his battle against naruto Gaara now understands the true meaning of love and friendship and since then has form a close friendship with naruto and lee and actually thought of them as his own brothers. After the battle against Gaara Naruto has thought of gaara the closest thing to a brother.

Everyone in the konaha 11 has been trying to get Naruto out of his house they tried everything they could think of but they all failed. Choji had three hundred coupons of ramen that weren't expired but naruto turned him down. When that happen they all thought naruto was really sick because he never turned down ramen no matter what. Sakura told naruto that she'll go on a date with him and she even offered to pay, but he still turned her down. Even Jiraya came over to help out by offering to teach Naruto a new technique ,but all naruto did was slam the door in everyones face. All Naruto would do all day is play grand theft auto by blowing people's faces off, stealing cars and later exploding them, and taken tanks until he got all the cops on him and eventually killing him. " I'm so pathetic what's wrong with me I'm hiding like a coward all because that the forth hokage is my father" Naruto was thinking then decided to just lay there and hope to fall asleep. Then out of nowhere Naruto saw the shadowy figure again like he saw the other day , but this time it was in his room. So Naruto got up to see it , but then it started running so he decided to follow it as he was running he bumped into someone and fell right on the ground. " sorry I didn't mean to bump into you" naruto said. As Naruto looked up to see who it was he was surprised to see it was Gaara.

Author's note

I hoped you liked this chapter and im sorry that my chapters are short im hoping to make them longer soon. Thank you for reading my story and to let everyone know I'll be working on another naruto story once I'm far in this story or at least until I get to chapter 10 thanks again for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Talking and forgiving and the attack

" I see your still clumsy as ever Naruto" gaara said as Naruto was getting up " Ha Ha" Naruto said in response. " So what are you doing here" Naruto asked "oh I'm here to help out with whatever or whoever is causing the problems" Gaara answered. They were both silent for a moment when Naruto answered "Oh so you heard about the first through fourth hokages return to the village." Gaara just nodded and said " who ever did this must be very powerful and there's no way something like this could happen on its own." Naruto just nodded in agreement and said " whoever did this must have some kind of reason for bringing them back and that's what we got to figure out soon." As they sat again in silence gaara finally got up and said " Naruto I need to tell you something very important its been bothering me for the past few days." Naruto felt nervous about what gaara was going to tell him.

Meanwhile back at the hokages office yondaime and kushina were having a discussion about the earlier events. " Well today could have been worse went better than I expected I say" said yondaime while staring at the sun. "Yea but I wish he didn't have to overreact that badly" said kushina and then suddenly Tsunade came in tired as usual saying " Man I need a drink its been such a busy day oh by the way how did things with the kid go." It took them a moment before any one of them could answer then tsunade stood up saying " That bad well you couldn't blame the kid it would make anyone upset to find out that the man who sealed the nine tailed fox inside of him was his father." " Yea I guess your right I just hope he'll be able to forgive me in time." " Don't worry" said kushina " I know he'll forgive you and me as well" then suddenly tsunade got up and said " Yea just give the kid sometime to think it all over now just sit down and have some sake with me." Yondaime couldn't believe she was drunk already its been only a couple of minutes since she walked in the room. Then after a couple of drinks yondaime and kushina left so tsunade can finish off her sake alone.

" What are you serious gaara" naruto asked in a rush. " Yea I'm serious I'm telling you I've been seeing some kind of shadowy figure in the sand village but im not the only one apparently alought of people have been seeing it and I have no clue what it means." Naruto just couldn't believe it that he wasn't the only one seeing it but what could it mean. Then Naruto finally said to Gaara that he's been seeing the same thing for the past couple of days also. Gaara also surprised finally said " lets figure this out later it's not worth figuring out now" Naruto just laughed and nodded. Then after a moments silence Gaara asked " So what was with the screaming this morning we heard you all the way from our village." Naruto didn't really want to talk about it , but maybe gaara could help him figure it all out. After a few moments of explaining what happen Gaara sighed and said " Wow I guess that would make anyone mad" Naruto just looked down at the ground and said " Yea but I don't know what to do should I forgive him or not." "Naruto you should let go of the past what's done is done just keep looking ahead , and he probably is sorry about it you should listen to what he says and maybe you'll learn why he did it" Naruto was stunned but was able to say what great advice he gave. Then somewhere nearby they could hear numerous explosions happening and the ground tumbling. " WHAT'S HAPPENING!" Naruto shouted "I DON'T KNOW" Gaara shouted back to Naruto. The entire village was shacking and everyone was screaming and hanging on for dear life. All the alarms went off in the village and some anbu headed toward were the explosions came from.

When the anbu came to the spot of the explosions they notice as the smoke cleared two people emerging walking towards them. "WHO ARE YOU WHAT DO YOU WANT" one of the anbu shouted, but before he got an answer one of them ran toward him and sliced him in half. Then the one who sliced the anbu said " What a weakling right brother" then the other one answered " they're all weaklings sister so lets hurry up and get what we came for and be on our way." All of the anbu were terrified only one without any one noticing left the battle field. Then suddenly both the girl and boy killed the rest of the anbu with their bare hands.

Back at the village tsunade ordered all ninjas including genin to her office to discuss the matter. " All right listen up apparently the enemy has started to attack we must be ready then tsunade was interrupted by one of the anbu who went to check the explosions. " What happened" tsunade ordered the anbu talked like he was terrified " Lady tsunade the enemies are really powerful the one girl she has long straight violet hair and eyes took down one anbu with her bare hand and the other one was a boy with short brown hair and lavender eyes I didn't see what he did but from just looking at him his probably as powerful as the girl" Everyone in the room was shaken everyone knew it is hard to take down an anbu, but someone taken down an anbu so easily and with their bare hands was a different story. " What are we going to do" asked Hinata , Shikamaru the genius of the konaha 11 stood up and said " If they're that power don't you think they would know if one of the anbu got away unless they let him get away on purpose to give us a warning so it might be still a couple days or maybe weeks at latest till they attack." " He might be right someone that powerful wouldn't let anyone get away unless it was to give us a warning but why would they do that" asked the first hokage. Naruto finally got up and said " Maybe they want us to be at our full strength so it makes it more fun for them." " Yea that might why they let one get away" shikamaru said astonished that Naruto came up with an excellent theory on his own. " Ok then we must be ready for when they attack now everyone leave" ordered Tsunade "hai" everyone said.

"Well there it is sister the hidden leaf village we must be ready these next couple days if we are to reclaim what's ours. " Of coarse brother I can't wait to reclaim the only person who ever showed us any kindness. " Yes sister and if any one tries to stop us we'll do to them like we did to those man in masks." Then both just smiled and turned around and went into the cave to prepare for what might to appear to be a great battle.

Authors note

Theres chapter 4 these chapter I work the hardest on so I hope u like it. Another big announcement I will be writing my new naruto story soon but I am still doing this story too so don't worry cusp when I start a story I have to finish it. If you have any ides please tell me cause I need names for the two antagonists and I cant think of any so thanks for reading my stories once again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Getting ready

Everyone in the hidden leaf village was getting ready for the battle ahead , most ninjas about now are training and those who aren't ninja are practicing going in hiding when these villains came.

Naruto was training much harder than he has ever done before because he knew the village will need him. As Naruto was about to take down a tree with the rasengan he suddenly fell and crashed right into the tree. " Damn It" Naruto screamed and as he was getting up he felt a cold hand on his shoulders. Naruto looked up to see it was just kakashi " Hey Kakashi sensei how you been" Kakashi just smiled and said " I've been doing good , but what about you you look like hell" Naruto just gave kakashi a dirty look and started walking home when kakashi said that he knew how he feels about the return of the fourth hokage and probably the rest of the village when they find out. " Oh that's right tomorrow is when Grandma tsunade tells everyone about the former hokages." naruto said. " Well at least people will agree with me that they can't be trusted." Naruto thought with a resuring smile. Then kakashi broke the silence and said " You should give the fourth hokage a chance he really cares about you." " He's the one who sealed the nine tailed fox inside of me he ruined my childhood what kind of father would do that to there own child" Naruto said in an angry tone. Kakashi just sighed and said " well maybe you should talk to him and find out his reason why he sealed the demon into you and Naruto believe it or not he is your father and kushina is your mother and nothing can ever change that." Then after Kakashi was done talking he left and Naruto was all alone until he saw a shadowy figure coming his way.

As Shikamaru was walking home he saw temari outside of the hokage's office talking to gaara. " Oh great" Shikamaru thought " That troublesome lady is back. As Shikamaru was waking by Temari noticed him and said hey its been a while. " Hey what are you doing here" Shikamaru said in a troublesome tone. " I'll tell you if you take a walk with me" Temari responded in a softer tone. " Uh Sure I guess" Shikamaru responded with a surprise tone. As they walked Shikamaru couldn't get her reaction when she asked him to walk as far as he knew she wouldn't let her voice drop like that. Shikamaru always knew Temari was smart maybe as smart as he was but he had these feeling inside of him that Temari might be dealing with a problem that she can't figure out. Then Shikamaru finally spoke by asking her once again what was she doing her. Temari just smiled and said " Gaara and I are here to help with the battle that will be going on soon" Shikamaru just sighed and said " Troublesome battle I wish I knew more about the enemy so we know what were up against. " Yea me too but they the one anbu talked about them made them seem like ruthless murderous" Temari said with a sad tone. Now Shikamaru knew something was wrong Temari wouldn't show emotion like that at least not in front of other people. Shikamaru was about to ask her what's the matter but then temari stopped and said she had to go and she would see him later. As she left all Shikamaru just said " Man is every women these troublesome.

As Naruto got up ready to fight who ever was coming , but then he just saw it was the fourth hokage. " Hello Naruto" Yondaime said with a somewhat graceful tone. " Hi" was Naruto's only response and he turned around and was about till go home but then yondaime said to naruto that he knows he's angry with him and he hopes he'll be able to forgive him. " Why did you seal the nine tails inside of me" Naruto finally asked. " Cause I believe that you would be able to use its power to help the village and I still believe that" that was yondaime's answer. Then Naruto just smiled and told yondaime that he'll forgive him but it might take time and all yondaime did was smile and just nod. Naruto could tell his father and him maybe just maybe build a bond with each other. Then suddenly the entire village was shacking and people were screaming " What's going on" Naruto screamed " I Don't know" was all the fourth hokage could say. Then suddenly two people emerge from the smoke they were levitating at a distance were everyone could see. Then the girl with the long Violet hair spoke " People of konoha my brother and I will give you exactly 2 months to prepare for our arrival and when the 2 months are up we'll come back to take back something of value to us." Then they disappeared with out a trace everyone in the village was still in shock and some even kept screaming.

At tsunade's office almost every clan leader was there and they weren't happy at the least. They were all arguing with each about what to do about the enemies they knew that they were powerful and some of them wasn't sure if the village could win this. " WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP WE CAN WIN THIS IT WILL BE HARD BUT IF WE KEEP ARGUING LIKE THIS THAN WE WILL LOSE " Tsunade shouted. Then it went quiet and tsunade finally got up and said that if we work hard and use all the power we have then we can win this battle , but we need to use out full power and if possible go beyond of what we can do. No one could say anything all they did was just nodded. " Good and don't forget we got exactly 2 months before they come back so train hard until the battle understand" Tsunade said in a commanding tone. " Hai" everyone shouted and as they were leaving one of the jounin asked do you really think we can beat them? Tsunade just smiled and said of coarse we can we need everybody to work together and we especially need Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto was into a deep sleep he hasn't been having the same nightmares as he usual had , but it was a new one that Naruto couldn't understand. In this nightmare instead of the fourth hokage and his wife , he saw the two people he saw earlier the ones who are planning to attack the village. Naruto just couldn't understand it they were protecting him from ninjas of the leaf and the sand but why is what naruto was trying to figure out. Then the girl he saw early was talking to the boy " Hey Kohaku you think we can take these guys down under 10 minutes" the girl said with a happy tone . Then the boy whose name is Kohaku smiled and replied " Yea maybe even less ready Saya lets do it before they take him back." Then the girl's whose name was revealed to be Saya just smiled and then both suddenly ran killing like 20 people at once. Then Naruto suddenly jumped out of his bed in horror wondering what he just saw. " why were they protecting me and from what there suppose to be the enemies" Naruto thought. Then the thought was shoved to the side when Naruto realized its morning the day grandma tsunade would tell the whole village about the first through fourth hokages reappearance. Today Naruto actually felt exited about going to hear what they got to say and what the villagers reactions were going to be. As Naruto was leaving his house he had the strangest feeling that this battle was going to be about him.

As Naruto was sitting in a tree waiting for tsunade to come out and make her announcement Gaara came up right behind him making naruto fall right out of the tree and landing on his head. " Ow man gaara don't sneak up on me like that" Naruto said in a low angry voice. " sorry didn't mean to startle you" Gaara replied. " I needed to ask you if you wanted to train with me until the battle starts cause temari is training with shikamaru and no one else will train with me." " Sure I'll train with you we'll start tomorrow at noon at the training grounds." Gaara just nodded he was about to ask him something else but then Tsunade came out telling people to settle down. Then once everyone was settled Tsunade started talking " People of Konaha the other day we told you of the threat that is coming our way they might be powerful , but if we battle at full strength than we can win this battle" Then suddenly everyone was screaming with delight , but then tsunade once again told them to settle down. Then Tsunade just smiled and began talking again " There is something I haven't told you yet I didn't want to tell you yet until I was one hundred percent positive about it , so what I'm about to tell you is true People of Konaha presenting the First, Second, Third, and the Fourth hokages. Then suddenly it went silent the people couldn't believe it the legends of the hidden leaf village were back.

Author's note

I hoped you enjoyed this chapter of my story and thank you for reading my story. Sorry it took me a while to get this chapter up but ive been busy with school. I'm Hoping to make shikamaru and temari a couple in my story let me know what you think. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Nightmares becoming real

Everyone in Konaha were shouting one even shouted " How do we know if it's really them and not part of some trick." Then Tsunade told everyone to calm down and let her explain what has happened. Tsunade then told everyone what has happen and that she did test on all five of them and the test results came back positive. Then suddenly the fourth hokage rose up " We understand that you might not trust us completely but understand this that we will protect the hidden leaf village from the evil that is coming our way." Then most of the people just started shouting and clapping for the fourth hokage.

As Naruto was walking home from the hokage speech he had the strangest feeling that someone or something was following him. Then all of a sudden Naruto felt someone punching him in the stomach which caused him to fall onto the ground. Naruto went into complete shock to see who it was it was the girl with violet hair and eyes whose name he thought was saya and the boy with the brown hair whose name he thought was Kohaku. " What do you want" Naruto said trying to keep his voice calm. " I'm surprised that you don't remember us Naruto" The girl said with a smile on her face. Naruto just couldn't get rid of the shock that they knew who he was as far as Naruto knew he never met either one of them before. " Just what do you want" Naruto asked again trying not to let the fear out. Then they both started turning around and walking away from him. " Wait get back here just why are you attacking the village anyway" Naruto shouted. Then the young boy turned around and said that they are coming to take back something precious to them. " Just what is it that is so precious to you" Naruto asked. " You'll find out the next time we return" the young girl said. Then before they disappeared they told Naruto their names and Naruto couldn't believe it their names are the exact ones they said in his dream. The last thing they said was don't let anyone bring you down.

It was close to midnight when Shikamaru and Temari were finished with their training. " Man training is so troublesome" Shikamaru said when laying down. Then Temari just sighed and said that they have to be ready for the fight and that when each day passes the battle draws near. All Shikamaru did was just sigh he hated when someone reminded him of something he already knew about. Then Temari suddenly got up and started walking away " wait where are you going" Shikamaru called after her " I should head home and get some sleep for tomorrow's training you should do the same. Shikamaru just nodded and as she left he couldn't figure out why she blushes at him every so often. Then Shikamaru just let the subject dropped and just stared at the stars a little bit longer before he went home cause he knew just how upset his mother would be at him for staying out so late.

Back at the hokage's office tsunade was drinking as usual but not too much to get her drunk. Then suddenly there was a knock at the door " Come in" Tsunade said in a tiring tone. Then Naruto came in hoping to tell tsunade what had just happen a little bit ago. " Kid what do you want im busy right now" Tsunade said Naruto just looked up and said that it wouldn't take long. After Naruto told tsunade what had happen all she told him was to be careful and what ever they're after we won't let them get it.

As Naruto was In his room trying to get some sleep he was trying to find out what is so precious to them and where it could be in the hidden leaf village. Then Naruto fell asleep before he could think anymore, In his dream there was no one all Naruto could see in this dream was bright colors and then someone appeared out of the dusty gloom. The person didn't move or speak to him it was a young girl with long white hair and a white dress then before Naruto could say anything she pulled out a sword and ran towards him.

Then Naruto woke up screaming " Just what is going on" Naruto wondered aloud. Naruto went to look at the clock it was just still 5:30 AM he decided to take a quick bath and head back to sleep. While Naruto was in the bathe he was wondering why he was having these dreams and what they have to do with him. The only thing that Naruto could come up with is that he was seeing what the battle would look like. The only problem he came across that in his one dream Saya and Kohaku were protecting him from other ninjas. When Naruto was done with his bath it was 6:30 AM. As Naruto layed back down he heard a noise coming from inside of his house but Naruto just decided to ignore it and hope it would just go away. Naruto started getting annoyed that the noise would not go away so Naruto got up to see what the noise was about. Then when Naruto opened his eyes he went into complete shock to see who was in his room right next to him.

Author's Note

Well there's chapter 6 hope you enjoyed it. Sorry it took a while to get it up. If you guys have any ideas please let me know cause I need some. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Bonding

Naruto just couldn't believe who was in his house and more importantly how she got in his house. " What are you doing here Kushina" Naruto said with a surprised tone and then she just smiled and starting walking over. " Well I was just walking around the village and thought I stop by to see you and I'm sorry about waking you up." " No its alright I really couldn't sleep anyways so I guess its no problem" and then they both fell into silence for a moment. Naruto just didn't know what else to say he was always nervous talking to girls no matter who they were and he always fidgeted when he talked to girls he has a crush on though his only crush is sakura and he did have a crush on Kushina until he found out that she is his mother. Kushina then stood up and started talking " Naruto there is a reason why I'm here I came to ask you if you would forgive your father and me." Naruto was afraid to answer her he can probably forgive his mother cause he knew she would take care of him if she didn't die giving birth to him, but his father how could Naruto forgive him he sealed the nine tailed fox inside of him and his entire childhood was ruined. Kushina just sighed and said " Naruto I know your father told you this already but the only reason he did it was because he believed that you could use the power wisely and he was right I know that you used this power wisely because I heard about the battle with gaara and everything else you've done for the village, and your father and I are so proud of you and we love you no matter what you would have turned out can you at least try to forgive him." As Naruto was staring at her there was something about her that was telling him that she wasn't lying and then all he could say was sure I'll give it a shot. Kushina just smiled at him and came over to give him a hug which made Naruto a blush and then she gave him a kiss on his cheek which caused him to blush more. Then Kushina got up and said that she should get going and that she would see naruto tomorrow hopefully. When she was gone Naruto just went back to sleep deciding that tomorrow he would go talk to his father and hoping to make progress with him.

The next day Naruto got up earlier then he would have all he wanted was to get it done and over with. As Naruto was walking he could have sworn he's seen Temari and Shikamaru holding hands, but Naruto just let the subject drop and concentrating on getting to the hokage's mansion. When he got there he wanted to turn around, but he knew he couldn't do that he had to try to have some kind of a relationship with his father. Then Naruto knocked on the door and heard a voice telling him to come in and as Naruto opened the door he notice that only the fourth hokage was in the office. When Minato looked up to see who it was he was surprised to see it was Naruto " Come in Naruto" Minato said with the same surprised tone. When Naruto sat down Minato asked " So is there anything I can help you with" then Naruto just shook his head and finally said " Look I'm sorry I flipped out when you guys told me the truth but you got to understand I was angry but now I know why you did it so I guess we could try having a relationship but it might take a while." After Naruto said this it made Minato smiled and then he got up and said " Yea I'm glad that we'll have a father and son relationship in time but I'm actually glad that you understand that even though I sealed the nine tailed fox inside of you I stilled loved you and I always will. Then Naruto got up saying that he needed to.

As Naruto was running to the training grounds he bumped into Sakura and Ino. " Sorry Sakura im in a hurry" Naruto said getting up, but as he was getting up he saw a sad expression in both of their faces. " What's wrong what happen" Naruto asked with a paniaced voice. Sakura cleared her throat and said that both Gai sensei and Neji came across Saya and Kohaku and both Saya and Kohaku defeated Gai and neji and then that they were lucky to be alive at all thanks to some ninja nearby. Naruto was shocked to what he just heard he couldn't believe that such powerful ninja especially Neji the genius could have been defeated so easily. Then Naruto just ran to the training grounds he didn't want to think about Saya or Kohaku because something tells him that they'll be back soon.

As soon Naruto reached the training grounds Gaara told him that he couldn't train today because something important has come up. " That's ok gaara go ahead and go" "Ok sorry again Naruto." When Gaara was gone Naruto decided to train be himself today and get ready one month is almost gone and everyone must be ready to fight.

Naruto has had about enough he's been training most of the day and right now was starting to doubt that he could ever beat Saya of Kohaku. Then before he knew it a cool hand touched his shoulder when he looked up he saw it was his father " Hey there kiddo how's training going" asked his father. " Trainings going fine I'm just a little tired though" Then they both smiled at each other then Minato asked " Hey if you want how about I stay and train with you" Naruto just replied with a happy sure. Naruto knew that his father and him would be alright as father and son and he also knows that Tsunade was right if we use all of out power and maybe go beyond it we can win this battle.

AUTHOR'S NOTE IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!

Ok theres chapter 7 hoped you enjoy it and sorry if this chapter seemed boring. Ok obviously I don't own naruto and to let you guys know that a huge part from the bleach movie fade to black I call your name will be inan later chapter please don't think im copying cause I want to try to make it different from that scene as possible if anyone has any ideas for my story it would be greatly appreciated.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: One month away

One month has already past and that means that they have one month left to prepare for the battle. Everyone in the village was training extra hard especially Naruto he has been training day in and day out and sometimes his father would come over to train with him. Naruto was afraid of what might happen but he knew that now isn't the time to be afraid and this is the time to be training. When Naruto woke up the next morning he notice fog out of his window but when he got closer to his window he notice he wasn't fog at all it was bright colors like the one in his dream. When Naruto left his house he saw sakura running towards him " Hey Naruto what do you think is with all these colors" she asked in a surprised tone. " I don't know" was all Naruto could say. Everyone in the village were all amazed about how beautiful the colors are and they looked so much better at night. " Wow almost like my dream" Naruto said while getting ready for bed " I just hope I don't have those nightmares again" Naruto added as he was about to go to sleep. When Naruto went to sleep he didn't have the same dreams he has been having this one was much worse.

In this dream Naruto was somewhere in the mountains alone he couldn't see anything because of the fog and then suddenly he felt someone go by him and then he saw shadows pass him. Then he saw Saya and Kohaku in front of him and he also saw every strong Jounin, all of his friends, only a few chunin, and the hokages even gaara and temari were there. Naruto started walking towards them but then Saya put her hand in front of him and said " No you stay where you are." Then they went off to fight his friends Naruto felt so scared he wanted to do something but something told him not to and then he saw Saya and Kohaku losing and that made him so happy. Then all of a sudden Naruto felt a pain beyond anything he ever felt before " WHAT'S HAPPENING" Naruto screamed. Then before he knew it he woke up screaming like someone who needs air. " What's going on" Naruto wonders as he checks the clock, It was 7:00 am so he decided to get ready for the day. As the morning went by Naruto just couldn't forget the dream last night no matter how much he wanted to forget about it he can't it just keeps coming back at him. Then he saw Ino walking towards him and asked " Naruto are you all right you look kind of sick" Naruto just nodded and started walking away then Ino came and took off his headband and put her hand on his forehead and said " Naruto you should get home you have a really high fever it'll make it worse if you stay outside." Then before Ino knew it Naruto fell right on to the ground " Naruto are you alright come on I got to get you to lady Tsunade" Ino said trying to lift up Naruto.

When Ino brought Naruto to the hospital she saw Tsunade out in the front talking with all the hokages. Ino screamed " Lady Tsunade Naruto needs help bad" when tsunade saw ino she quickly rushed over to help. They hurried up and got Naruto to a hospital bed " Lady Tsunade is Naruto going to be alright" Ino asked with a concerned tone "Don't worry all he needs is some rest it seems like the kid has been having nightmares when someone gets sick from the nightmare it is usual because the nightmares are getting worse. Then suddenly Minato and Kushina walked in the door to see how their son was. " Tsunade how is naruto Minato asked with a concern tone " Don't worry he'll be fine all he needs is some rest and he'll be out of here in a couple of days." Then before they could say any more Tsunade suggested that they should leave so Naruto can get some rest they all nodded and left the room.

Some where deep within the mountains where both Saya and Kohaku reside

" So brother were just one month away until we get what's ours" Kohaku just smiled and said that the month is almost up and those pathetic Ninjas are probably training as we speak but we know that it is a waste of time and we'll take back what's ours. Saya just smiled but the smile faded from her face and finally said that some of them might be trouble for them and asked if they should use that technique just to be on the safe side. " Saya I really don't want to use that technique or kill anyone but if we have to we will no one will stand in our way." Both started laughing and then the laughing stop when Saya asked what are we going to do when it is all over Kohaku only said that the three of them are going to find peace where no one will ever bother them again.

When Naruto opened his eyes he saw sakura looking straight down on him, Naruto still thinking he is asleep goes right in to kiss her and touch her breast, Sakura who is mad hits him on the head till he falls back " YOU MORON" she shouted. " Sorry Sakura I thought I was still sleeping" Naruto said while he was getting up " what I'm I doing in the hospital anyways?" Sakura just stared at him and told him what happen " Are you sure you don't remember anything that happen Naruto?" Naruto just shook his head and said the last thing he remembers was Ino talking to him and that was it. Then Naruto asked sakura what is wrong with him and sakura just said that he had a bad fever and was pale and that was about it. Sakura then told Naruto she had to leave and when she was gone another person came in it was Jiraya. " Hey Pervy Sage what are you doing here" Naruto asked in a surprise voice Jiraya replied by saying " I heard you were sick so I thought I should give you something while your in here." As Jiraya sat down he dug through his bag until he found a couple of magazines, Then Jiraya sat up again saying he had to go and do some research. Same old pervy sage Naruto thought then he went to look at the magazines he left of coarse it was porn. When Naruto closed his eyes he keeps feeling that pain then Naruto shouted " I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE" and after that he began crying.

Author's Note

Well there's chapter 8 im sorry if it seemed boring but don't worry its going to get better. If you guys have any ideas for my story please let me know. Thank you guys for reading my story and obviously I don't own Naruto.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Naruto's New Dream And Confessions

It was Saturday morning when Naruto decided to leave his house and train but , as soon as he got up he ran straight for the bathroom. " oh great why did I have to get the flu today" Naruto mumbled and then he heard a knock on the door all Naruto was able to do was moan. Then Hinata came in to see how Naruto is doing and when she saw him on the floor she screamed " NARUTO ARE YOU ALRIGHT" " Yea Hinata I'm fine I just have the flu I'll be fine so don't worry about me ok." Hinata still worried asked Naruto if he needed her to get something for him Naruto just shook his head and said he'll be alright in a couple of days. After Hinata left Naruto just sighed and fell asleep.

Today was the day that Shikamaru would go up to Temari to demand what is wrong with her. For the past couple weeks she's been holding back and Shikamaru knew what her true power is but for some reason she's been holding back and Shikamaru needed to know why. Then Shikamaru finally reached her place where she was staying and knocked on the door and Temari opened it and looking surprised to see him here. " Shikamaru what are you doing here we isn't training today" Temari asked in a surprised tone Shikamaru just gulped and asked " What's been with you lately you haven't been fighting at your best lately and I know your much stronger than you are showing me." Temari was in complete shock she didn't realize that it was so obvious that she was holding back but the reason why is because she loved him and even Temari didn't even know it. " Look Shikamaru what I'm about to say isn't easy and after I say it I'll probably shut the door because of the embarrassment do you under stand Shikamaru just nodded and said " Ok just get on with it." Then all of a sudden Temari shouted " SHIKAMARU I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!" and then she shut the door. Shikamaru was in complete thought before he realized it and suddenly he forcefully open the door and said " Temari."

As Hinata went to the hokage's office she couldn't stop worrying about Naruto and how sick he look this morning and hoped he would get better soon. When she entered the hokage's office to give Tsunade her daily report she notice that it was the fourth hokage and his wife Kushina in there instead of Tsunade. Then the fourth looked up and ask what she needs and Hinata just replied by saying she came to give lady Tsunade her daily report. As she was giving her daily report to the fourth hokage he interrupted her by asking why she stopped by Naruto's house she just said that she wanted to see how he was and apparently Naruto caught the flu. After Hinata left Kushina went up to her husband and said " How about we go see how Naruto is tomorrow" Yondaime just smiled and nodded in agreement.

" Uh where am I" Naruto said while looking around in a unfamiliar place " What is this place" Naruto thought. The place where Naruto was is strange it's quite dark but has a rainbow mist even though Naruto has never been here before he feels happy like he has always known. Then out of nowhere Saya and Kohaku came out of the rainbow mist coming towards him. Naruto noticed something different about them " What's with them they look happy and not sad or depressed like they usual are" Naruto said talking to himself. Then all of sudden Naruto felt like his heart is frozen in a block of ice because of how cold it was feeling and then Saya put her hand on his heart which made it warm again. Then all of a sudden Saya said " Never forget what's important" then they suddenly disappeared.

Then Naruto woke up suddenly trying to recall what had happened but , he couldn't get it. Then he suddenly heard a knock at the door and Naruto got up to see who it was. When he opened the door he was surprised to see that both of his parents were there " Hey what are you doing here" Naruto asked. Kushina gave a smile and said " we heard you were sick so we thought we'd stop by to see you if that's ok." Naruto thought about it for a moment and finally said " well you caught me at a bad time I was just about to get some sleep and rest because of the flu. " Oh that's fine we'll just stop by tomorrow right Kushina" Kushina just nodded and left. Naruto was glad to be alone with no one bothering him all he wanted to do right now was get some sleep.

Back at Temari's place both of them silent not sure what to say but then Temari got up and started saying " Shikamaru you didn't need to forcefully open the door you should have just knocked I would have let you in." Then Shikamaru said " Look we need to talk about what you a few moments ago about you saying that you loved me." Then Temari Surprised Shikamaru by looking sad and she finally said " Shikamaru I always liked you for a while now but I couldn't tell you because I knew you wouldn't return my feelings I know how you feel about women you think they're all troublesome and I don't want you to think of me that way." Then what Shikamaru said Surprised Temari he said " Shut up of coarse I think all women are troublesome but that's my opinion of them there are some that I don't think is troublesome like Kurenia I think she's great and there's one more I don't think is troublesome and it's you because Temari I Love You Too." These surprised Temari she knew Shikamaru would never express his emotions out loud unless someone's dieing. Then Shikamaru surprised her even more by hugging her and saying " You are the most important person in my life and I won't let anything happen to you I pledge my life on this promise. Then Temari started crying and says " Thank You."

**Author's note**

Well there's chapter 9 hoped you like it and sorry it took so long to get up I'm hoping that won't happen again. I don't own Naruto it rightfully belongs to its creators. If you have any ideas please let me know cause I'll probably use some of them.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Time is up**

**The two months is about up and Saya and Kohaku are getting ready for the fierce battle as well as everyone in Konaha. Even though they were ready for the battle there were some people who had doubts that they could win this fight and then there were others that were pretty confident that they would win this battle. They only had 2 days left to train before the battle and everyone was training harder than they have been. Shikamaru and Temari have been going all out with their full power, Sakura and Tsunade have been doing the same as well, and Naruto out of all of them has trained the hardest he has been training with his father and Jiraya and once in a while Kakashi. **

**While Naruto was training he couldn't stop thinking about Saya and Kohaku he wondered what connection he could have with them. Then As Naruto was getting ready for a break he noticed Hinata approaching him. " Hey Hinata" Naruto screamed at her. When she looked up to see Naruto she just smiled and said " Hello Naruto how are you today?" " I'm fine just doing some training what about you." Hinata just smiled and replied " Oh I'm just walking around I have to go so see you later." Naruto just stood there confused about why she always leave when they start a conversation and always leaving blushing Naruto thought it was weird. While Naruto resumed his training he had a strange feeling that he was being watched, but he decided he really shouldn't be concerned about it.**

**Deep in the caves Saya and Kohaku were getting ready for the upcoming battle. " Kohaku do you think were doing the right thing after all he didn't seem to recognize us" Kohaku stood up and said " I think we are he is the only person to show us any kindness when no one else would and besides it has been years since we last saw him and he was just a child." Saya just sighed and said " Yea your right but must we use force I mean I don't want to kill anymore innocent people than we have already." " Saya I promise you we won't kill any people we'll knock them out and if anyone gets in our way we have no choice but to kill them and if we have to we'll use our secret power." Saya just gasped and there was a long silence before she could speak then after a while she screamed at Kohaku " Are you insane we can't use that one for one thing its never been used before and it's too dangerous there's no way we can use that technique." Kohaku just smiled and said " Of coarse I know that that is why it is our last resort and besides the only way we can use that technique if we had Naruto Uzumaki. **

**For the past couple of weeks Naruto hasn't had any dreams and was able to sleep peacefully, but tonight Naruto didn't have a dream but rather a premonition, but Naruto just thought it was a dream. In his premonition he saw himself being carried by Saya and Kohaku fighting off Konaha Ninjas and then they reached a dead end and then the strangest thing happen Naruto felt a pain no pain he's ever felt before it felt like he was being torn apart and then he saw Saya and Kohaku experiencing the same thing, but it didn't hurt them like it did him and then everything went blank. When Naruto woke up it was nearly morning " What Kind of dream was that?" Naruto asked himself while trying to get up. Naruto couldn't understand what was happening it wasn't like the other ones because this dream felt real the pain and the fighting. Naruto decided to go to Tsunade today to ask what is happening to him.**

**Tsunade was checking over some Ninja Files when there was a knock on the door. Tsunade just sighed and said come in Naruto entered the room and asked if he could talk to her for a few minutes. After Naruto explained everything to Tsunade there was a long silence until either one of them spoke. Then Tsunade finally spoke " It's very strange indeed with all these dreams you talked about it's very possible that this dreams could be that your afraid of them, but that doesn't seem likely though." Naruto just sat there for a second and said " well I'm so confused I don't know what to do I have no more time to figure it out since the battle is tomorrow after all." Tsunade just told Naruto to be on his guard and to be careful.**

**When Naruto woke up the next morning he got out of bed and got ready because in about 2 hours they'll be coming and Naruto had to do all he can to get rid of them. As Naruto left his home he saw every ninja getting ready and watching every villager going to their hiding place. Then Naruto saw Sakura running towards him " Naruto hurry up and lets go it's almost time" " Ok Sakura lets go." When they were at the hokage's office Naruto saw every talented Genin, Chunin, Jounin there ready to sacrifice their lives for the village. Then instead of Tsunade talking it was the fourth hokage " Ok This is the most important battle we've ever had and I want all of you to fight at your limits and even go beyond it if you can and I believe in everything one of you and I want all of you to know that everyone is strong in there own way and I expect you'll do your best." After his speech everyone started cheering and applauding the forth hokage.**

**It's been several hours and so far they haven't shown yet and many people were starting to believe that they weren't showing up and others believe that they're waiting till the right moment to attack when there guards are down. Then all of a sudden one of the building exploding following several others and then out of the smoke Saya and Kohaku came out. Then Kohaku said " Look we don't want to hurt any of you just give us what we want and we'll leave you in peace. Then one of the ninjas yelled out " What do you want?" Then Kohaku answered " we want Naruto Uzumaki"**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Getting Away**

**Naruto couldn't believe what they just said they wanted him but why is it because of the nine tailed fox naruto thought but before he could figure anything else out he saw Saya dropping bombs all around them so he hurried to get to safety. As soon as he was safely away he saw Kohaku coming towards and saya distracting the others Kohaku was about to slice him with a giant scyth but someone blocked the attack it was no other than Iruka. " Iruka Sensei why" Naruto managed to say " Don't worry about me Naruto just get out of here and don't let them get you." Naruto did exactly as he said but naruto was worried about Iruka sensei so he looked back to see what had happened and regretted it he saw Kohaku slashing Iruka with the giant scyth. "NO" screamed Naruto and then he saw Kohaku catching up with him so Naruto decided to fight him head on instead of running away like a coward. " What do you want with me" Naruto asked, but Kohaku just smiled and said "Saya hurry up I'll need your help" then Saya in a blink of an eye was right by Kohaku. Saya just laughed and said " It's been too long Naruto we can do this the easy way of the hard way." Naruto was so scared he couldn't even move then all of a sudden the third hokage was in front of him and told him to get out of here and let them take care of them. Naruto just nodded and started leaving as he look back he saw Kohaku slice the third hokage with the scyth like he did with iruka. " What does that thing do" Naruto thought as he was leaving until he was suddenly kicked into the ground.**

**When Naruto got up he saw all of the konoha ninjas fighting what looks like to be dead bodies and saw that no matter how many they take out they keep coming back. "Impressive isn't it Naruto" Naruto got scared and saw Saya right behind him "what is this" Naruto asked worridley. She just smiled and decided to answer him "It's my special technique it's called resurection it gives me the ability to bring the dead back to life of whoever I want and I make them do my biding isn't neat." Naruto couldn't believe it it means that the First, second, third, and fourth hokages aren't real and even his own mother wasn't real and he was just starting to bond with them to. Saya interrupted the silence by saying " I know what your thinking your thinking about the hokages and your mother and I'll admit I brought them back from the dead to get information on Konoha but something went wrong and somehow they got their memories back from when they were alive when that happened I was going to have to kill them but then you and the rest of your friends came at the nick of time so be lucky that you made it in time but it doesn't change the fact that their still the walking dead." Naruto then got up and told her to shut up she just smiled and said " awwww Naruto now your hurting my feelings oh well you can apoligize to me later." Then out of nowhere The fourth hokage came to battle saya he then turned around to naruto and told him to get as far away from the village as possible so they won't get him. Naruto still shooken with fear hurried up and left without looking back. Naruto then saw Kohaku right in front of him and kicked him in the stomach as Naruto fell backwards he felt like someone caught him.**

**When Naruto woke up he felt so weak he couldn't even talk or move but he felt like someone was carrying him really fast. Then he heard someone talking " well it looks like he finally woke up we better hurry Saya cause the others are following us. Saya just sighed and then replied "Yea I know I just hope we won't have to use our secret technique." Kohaku just nodded in agreement and kept moving while carrying Naruto. When they finally made it to the top of a cliff they put Naruto down in order to rest. Both Saya and Kohaku seemed very weak like they were going to faint at one point saya said they put in too much energy. Then finally all of Konaha's best ninja's caught up with them and demanded to give Naruto back. Then Saya and Kohaku got made and Saya finally said " THAT'S IT KOHAKU LETS USE OUR SECRET TECHNIQUE" " YES SAYA LETS USE IT AND THEN NOW ONE WILL STAND IN OUT WAY" Then a strange colorful light appeard covering Saya, Kohaku, and Naruto. Everyone looked in shocked about what was happening.**

**Author's note**

**Hey guys sorry it took so long to get up writer's block sucks. So I hope you enjoyed chapter 11 I worked really hard on it. I do need help if you guys can give me ideas to put in my next chapter I'll try to put many ideas in it I especially need help decining what's going to happen to Saya Kohaku and Naruto. I promise I'll try posting chapters up much sooner than I have been.**


	12. Author's Note

Authors note

Hey guys sorry I havent updated in a while its because I got a really mean review and I took it personally. Im really sorry that my chapters are short and Ive tried working on my grammar and I would like to thank all of you that really like this story. I do need someones help though on my next chapter I have a great idea but Im not sure if its good or not. The next chapter I might use something from the bleach fade to black movie but Im not sure if you guys will like it or not. Please help me out and I promise I will continue this story. You can expect the next chapter within this week if I get some help.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Naruto's forgotten memories**

**After that strange fog disappeared everyone shock to see that Saya and Kohaku have disappeared from the battle. Only Naruto was there lying unconscious he looked like he was in deep pain. "l-lady Tsunade what happened to them" Sakura asked her in totally shocked. "I don't know" was the only answer she could come up with. Tsunade told everyone to be on their guard in case they return and then she told Sakura and Ino to take Naruto to the hospital so she can check to see if they did any damage to him.**

**Inside Nauto's mind**

**Naruto was lying on the ground where the nine tailed fox was imprisoned. When he got up he wondered what had happened but couldn't remember much. "You stupid brat how could you let those punks inside my home" the nine tailed fox said to Naruto with a killing voice. "It's not my fault you stupid fox they took me by surprise" Naruto replied. "Well you little punk you better go find them and get them out of my home unless you let me out of here." Naruto just grimaced and said " No way I'll let you out of here but I'll go find them but I don't know where to start." As Naruto was trying to figure out where they could be hiding he saw someone approaching him. At first he thought it was Saya and Kohaku but it turned out to be that women from his last dream the one with the white hair and white dress. "Hello Naruto I see we finally meet again" she said politely. "What do you mean I've never seen you before" Naruto said trying to keep his voice calm. She just smiled and said "Of coarse you don't remember me or Saya and Kohaku and that's because I took away those memories." Naruto was shock to hear this mostly he was shock that he actually knew Saya and Kohaku and this unnamed women before. "B-but why" was all Naruto could say. "Because I did it to protect you from Saya and Kohaku." she said. "I still don't understand" Naruto admitted. " She just nodded and said "Of coarse you are Naruto I expect you to not understand but I will show you what I mean I'll show you your forgotten memories." Naruto wasn't too sure if he wanted to know but he decided to see them because he thinks there might be a clue to defeating them. "Wait can I know your name" Naruto asked curiously. She smiled and said "Of coarse how rude of me not to tell you my name my name is Angel." Naruto thought that name suited her really well mostly because of how she looked. "Ok Angel Let's go" Naruto said eager to see now what he has forgotten.**

**Back at Konoha hospital**

**It's been almost 2 hours since Saya and Kohaku disappeared and Tsunade had every jounin watching in case they returned. Tsunade herself has been checking Naruto out to see what damage Saya and Kohaku did to him. She didn't know why Naruto wouldn't wake up there was no internal damage done to him and all she knew was that they punched him a couple of times and that was it nothing major had happened to him. Then Tsunade started thinking about what Saya and Kohaku's special technique was but she couldn't come up with anything. **

**About an hour later Tsunade decided to talk to Jiraya about it. "So Tsunade have you figured out what's wrong with the kid yet" Jiraya asked while pouring them some drinks. Tsunade just sighed and said "No I haven't but for some reason he's fallen into a coma and I don't know why he has." Jiraya sighed and told her no to worry and that she'll figure something out. Tsunade started doubting herself and she's starting to wonder if Naruto will wake up at all. "Tsunade let me tell you something this battle is far from over Saya and Kohaku are a threat to the village and we must find them to keep peace among the village and when we find them we'll make them tell us what they did to Naruto." Tsunade gave him a smile and told him thanks.**

**It was about midnight when Tsunade actually figured some of it out. She hurried and had the other hokages meet her in her office. "Tsunade what is this about" her grandfather asked. Tsunade gave them all a ressuring smile and said "I think I got it figured out I believe Naruto is in this coma because of Saya and Kohaku's techique and they disappeared from the village but I believe they still are In the village but they are inside Naruto's mind." The other hokages really couldn't believe that they could have the power to do that but that was the only best theory that any of them have. Then the third hokage stood up and asked " Tsunade let me ask you how do you know if they are in Naruto's mind or not." Tsunade was frowning and said "To tell you the truth I don't really know myself but they said they wouldn't leave without Naruto and when that fog cleared up Naruto was lying there all by himself and he wasn't hurt bad enough to fall into a coma." The other hokage's didn't know what to say but they had to agree with her on that because it was the best theory they have right now. The second hokage then interrupted by saying "So how do we get them out of his mind though." "I don't know the kid's gonna have to do that part on his own" Tsunade admitted.**

**Author's note**

**Well there's chapter 12 finally I know how long you guys have been waiting for me to update and I want to apoligize about that. I will now be continuing this story as well as a different beginning and will be continuing Twilight meets Friday the 13th****. I promise I'll be updating sooner and will try making my stories longer and making my grammar better. I would like to dedicate this chapter to Kalsifer for giving me ideas for this one and without their help this chapter wouldn't be up right now. Hoped you guys liked this chapter and please Review.**


	14. Chapter 13

-1Chapter 13: The unexpected happens

Naruto and Angel were walking through a room with hundreds of doors. "Say Angel what are all these doors for" Naruto asked her curiously. Angel answered "These are the doors to your memories that you have even since you were a baby." Naruto was amazed by how many memories he has had. " Angel touched his shoulder and said "go on Naruto pick a door any door and see what memory lies behind it." When Naruto pick a door he saw his battle with gaara he was amazed that he actually forgot that. Angel came over and said "See Naruto isn't it interesting that you can view everything from your past in here." Naruto laughed a little and said "Yea it is but how are we going to find the memories with Saya and Kohaku there's like a million doors to choose." Angel was quiet for a moment and then she said "Naruto memories that you forget you can always remember them in dreams or remembering one thing leads to remembering another and there are some that you can't forget but the memories that someone takes away from you are impossible to remember unless the person who took them away lets you remember them and the dreams you were having prior before Saya and Kohaku were to show you what was going to happen when they arrive but you didn't understand." Naruto was in awe that she could have that kind of power to take memories away and give people dreams he started to wonder what kind of person she was. Then Angel continued with her explanation "Then I entered your dream and of coarse you remember when I took a sword out and started running at you." Naruto nodded and said "Yea I remember but why did you do that for." Angel looked up and continued "I needed to enter your mind so I used my sword to let myself in because I knew you needed help to defeat them." Naruto smiled a little and said "yea I need to know more about there abilities before I can face them." Angel just sighed and said "Naruto haven't you notice that they've just used taijutsu to fight and not ninjutsu." Naruto didn't know what to say but she was right they've only used taijutsu and not any kind of ninjutsu. Then Angel continued "Naruto I must warn you there Ninjutsu is very powerful and you must be careful that's why I'm showing you those memories so you can see how powerful they are." Naruto was scared of seeing those memories but he knew the only way of defeating them was to see those memories. "Ok Angel I want to see them I know it's the only way of defeating them." "Ok Naruto let me take you to door" Angel said to him with a blank expression.

"Naruto don't worry about anything in there no one will be able to see you you'll only see the memories themselves" Angel explained to him. Naruto just nodded and said ok but before he went in he asked "Angel aren't you coming in with me" She just shook her head and said "I need to watch out for Saya and Kohaku incase they know where you are" Naruto just smiled and opened the door and went in. When he entered he was in a Flower field that was just outside of the village and then he saw a young Saya and Kohaku. Saya's hair was much shorter then it was and Kohaku looks like his hair is much Darker but he wondered where he was. "Hey Naruto come play with us" they both said but they were staring right at him. Naruto couldn't tell what was happening but he suddenly screamed "ALL RIGHT I'LL BE RIGHT OVER." He couldn't tell what was happening but all he wanted to do was go play with them. Then Naruto saw that he became a kid again but for some reason he didn't care he just ran to go play with them. "Hey guys sorry I'm late I had stuff to do" he said to them. "It's ok Naruto" Saya said to him and then she said "Naruto can you do us a huge favor." Naruto nodded and said "sure anything you want." "Wake up Naruto" both of them said together.

Konaha Hospital

"Lady Tsunade" Shizune said in a surprise tone." Shizune found her in the hokage's office with the others. "Shizune what is it I'm very busy right now" Tsunade said in a annoying tone. "Lady Tsunade Naruto's waking up" she said catching her breathe. When Tsunade heard this her and the other hokages along with Kakashi and Sakura headed towards Naruto's room. When they got in they saw Naruto has woken "Naruto are you alright" Kakashi asked. Naruto didn't say anything at all to them "Naruto sweetheart are you alright" his mother asked him. Naruto looked surprised to see them and said "Who are you people what have you done with Saya and Kohaku."

Author's note

Well there's chapter 13 I hoped you guys liked it. This story will have about 25 chapters maybe less so this story might be over soon. Hope you enjoy it and Please review.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Trying to find the truth

They were all stunned that Naruto wanted to be with Saya and Kohaku and that he couldn't even remember them. "N-Naruto what are you talking about were your friends and Saya and Kohaku are our enemies don't you remember." Kakashi said to him. Naruto started to get angry at all of them and then he said "No your wrong Saya and Kohaku are not my enemies if anyone's my enemy it's you guys you took Saya and Kohaku away from me." Everyone in the room looked hurt at what he said to them they just couldn't believe what was happening to him.

Inside Naruto's mind

Angel stood outside the door waiting patiently for them to come out of the door in which she sent Naruto in. Then after a few minutes of waiting Saya and Kohaku finally came out of the door and both were unsurprised to see her waiting. Saya smiled at her and said " I'm surprised you sent him in I wonder why cause you knew we were in there and yet you sent him in anyways why would you do that." Angel stared at her with a blank expression and said "It's to help him defeat you guys that's all nothing else." Both Saya and Kohaku looked surprised by what she just told them they knew Angel couldn't let them die. "Angel you do realize that if Saya and I die then you will die as well." Kohaku said in a tormenting voice. Angel just sighed and said "I know I don't want to die but if it stops you two then it will be worth my life." Both of them started getting angry at her and they went in to attack her, but Angel moved her hand and disappeared In a colorful mist. "Dam that Angel" Kohaku said in a disappointing tone. "Don't worry Kohaku she needs us if she wants to continue living and trust me she doesn't want to die even though she says that she's ready" Saya told him in a reassuring voice. Kohaku nodded and both of them disappeared as well.

Back at Konaha

All the hokages, Kakashi, and konaha eleven were all talking about Naruto. "Lady Tsunade how could they just go into Naruto's mind and rearrange his memories" Shikamaru asked. Tsunade just told them they don't know much about their abilities, but it has something to do with their special techinque. Everyone was still confused about what kind of people they are and what other abilities they might have. Then they heard a sudden knock at the door "COME IN" Tsunade yelled then she saw one of the hospital nurse saying that Naruto has vanished from his room. When they learned that Tsunade had every Anbu and Jounin searching the village for him. She and the others will go back to Naruto's hospital room.

When they got there they saw a women dressed in white her hair also white and her skin very pale. "Who are you" Minato asked her in a alert tone. She turned to face them and said " My name is Angel and please don't worry I'm not your enemy I'm actually trying to help you defeat Saya and Kohaku." They still looked like she couldn't be trusted and then the third hokage asked her exactly why she was here. She smiled at them but not like she's happy but rather she's trying to hide some kind of sadness she has. It was a fem moments before she said anything then she finally spoke "Look I really want to help you guys defeat them but you must listen to me please it's the only way to help Naruto I need your help in saving him please listen to me. The others weren't quite sure but Tsunade decided they would listen to her. Saya smiled at them and said "Thank you and now I will tell you about how Naruto had met Saya, Kohaku, and myself and how this tragic event had torn us all apart."

Author's note

Well there's chapter 14 I hoped you guys like it. Sorry I haven't updated in a while it's mostly because my uncle went to the hospital for a few days and then my grandma was in critical condition for a while and plus I was a little lazy and I have school work. I hope you guys understand and I'll be updating the rest of my stories soon too and Please review.


	16. Author's Note IMPORTANT MUST READ

_**Author's Note**_

_**Guys I'm sorry to say that I'm putting most of my stories on hiatus for a while mostly because I'm an idiot and tried doing too many stories at once and I apologize because of that. Right now the only story I'm continuing Saving the Future and once that's done I'll work on Homecoming with the legends then Twilight meets Friday the 13th**__** and then the others. So just to remind you I'm going to finish Saving the Future before I finish any other stories. Please bear with me I'll eventually will work on the others because I'm not giving up on them.**_


	17. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: The Past Part 1**

6 years ago

A nine year old Naruto was running from the villagers who were chasing him. "MONSTER" one of them shouted as they were trying to hit him with a block of wood. Another one shouted "FREAK WHY DON'T YOU LEAVE US ALL ALONE." Naruto ran to the next alley way and hid behind a trash can. When they were all gone Naruto got up and started running towards his home. When he was about to enter his house he more of the villagers coming his way, but not going after him. Instead they were going to beat another couple of young children who were stealing from them. Naruto noticed they were both pretty pale and looked a little older than they should. The young girl had short violet hair and must've been poor because of the dirty kimono she had on. The boy had short light brown hair and looked about the same age as Naruto. They were both being beating by the villagers for constantly stealing food from them. Naruto wanted to go help them, but he didn't want to get beaten as well so he unwillingly went inside.

Naruto woke up in the middle of the night by a loud noise coming from his door. Naruto got up from his bed and went out to check where the noise was coming from. He notice someone was trying to break in so he got out a broom to hit them with. When his door broke both him and the buglers went into shock. Naruto noticed that the buglers were the same kids who were getting beaten earlier. Both the children looked surprised and shocked by seeing Naruto. The young boy went up to Naruto with a pleading look and said "Please please don't tell your parents." Naruto's face dropped and said "It doesn't really matter because I don't have parents or any kind of family member." "Oh I'm sorry I didn't know" the boy said. Naruto smiled at them and said "It's ok of coarse you didn't know." The young girl stared at him and said "If you're an orphan then why do you live in such a nice place like this." Naruto shrugged and said "I don't know I just do." Both of them looked at Naruto with awe in their eyes. "What's your names" Naruto asked them. "I'm Kohaku and that's my sister Saya" he said while pointing at the young girl. Naruto smiled and said "Nice names mine's Naruto." They both laughed when he said his name. "Hey what's so funny" Naruto asked them pouting. "Naruto's a pretty funny name" Kohaku said as soon as he was finishing laughing. Naruto just gave them a death glare. "Look at the time we should go Saya" Kohaku announced sadly. "AWWW" Saya whined. Naruto got an idea and said "Hey wait would you guys like to stay and get something to eat." Both of them looked happy and agreed.

"What kind of food do you have Naruto" Kohaku asked him. Naruto smiled and said "Ramen." Both of them gave him confused looks. "What's Ramen" Saya asked curiously. "What you guys never had Ramen before" Naruto said in shock. Both of them shook their heads and Kohaku said "Well no we mostly eat bread if we can find any and if that doesn't work than we usually go steal from people to get food." Naruto still in shock said "Well it's a good thing you came here tonight because Raman's the best food in the world once you try it you won't want to stop eating it trust me." Both Saya and Kohaku gave him a big smile as he went to cook the food. Naruto came back in the living room with three large steaming bowls of Ramen. "Wow that looks good" Saya said happily. Naruto smiled and said "Well go on taste it already." When they took their first taste both of them were amazed. "It taste better than it looks" Kohaku said in enjoyment. "Told you" Naruto said in a bragging tone.

After they were done with their ramen it was nearly two o clock in the morning. "Wow it's late we should head home Saya" Kohaku announced. "Awww but I want to stay with Naurto" Saya whined. Kohaku turned around to Naruto and said "Hey Naruto you want to come over to our house tomorrow." Naruto smile and said "Sure but where do you live." "we'll come over here tomorrow to pick you up" Kohaku explained. Naruto nodded in agreement and said his goodnights to them. When Naruto went back to sleep that night he felt so happy that he finally has actually friends.

When Naruto woke up the next morning he was very exited to be going to Saya's and Kohaku's house. When they arrived Saya gave him a big hug which both of the boys laughed about. As they were walking they noticed everyone In the village giving them hateful glares. "There they go again" Kohaku said annoyingly. Saya sighed and said "Yea but we have to survive somehow." As they were walking Naruto bumped into one of the villager and he got mad. "HEY WATCH WERE YOU GOING MONSTER" the villager yelled at him. "I'm sorry it was an accident" Naruto said trying not to get angry. "I DON'T CARE WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING NEXT TIME MONSTER." "Leave him alone" Saya and Kohaku said at the same time. "why don't you little brats get the hell out of here." Kohaku then ran towards the villager and punched him right in his gut. When Kohaku realized what he did he said "Run now." They ran towards the end of the village before they stopped. "Nice j-job brother" Saya said out of breathe. "T-Thanks Kohaku" Naruto said. Kohaku took in a breathe and said "No problem Naruto that's what friends do." They all laughed after that. "So where's your house" Naruto asked eager to know what kind of place they live in. When Kohaku pointed to the house Naruto was in shock to see it was run down and it was fit for only maybe one person. When they went inside there was only one room with two blankets and a fire place. "This is where you live" Naruto asked in surprised. Kohaku chuckled and said "Yea I know it isn't much compared to other houses, but hey it keeps a rook over our heads so it's fine." Naruto was amazed by how strong these two our with no parents or no money it's amazing how they've survived for this long. "Naruto why was that villager calling you a monster" Saya asked curiously. Naruto sighed and said "I don't know I did nothing to no one and yet everyone in this entire village hates me their always calling me a monster and telling the children not to come near me I mean what did I do wrong to make them hate me so much." "You did nothing" Kohaku explained. Kohaku sighed and said "The villagers are stupid and they only think of themselves I hate this village so much." Saya sighed and said "Yea they are always beating us and calling us names too." This made Naruto a little happy because he finally found someone who understands his pain. Naruto laughed and said "Yea but they'll change their opinion of me when I become Hokage." Kohaku and Saya stared at him in confusion. Naruto chuckled and said "I mean one day I'll become a great ninja worthy of ruling over the village and when that day comes they'll finally acknowledge me." Both of them stared at him with great inspiration on their faces. "That's so cool Naruto" Saya said with excitement. Naruto smiled, but it didn't last long when he said "What do you guys want to do when your older. Saya smiled and said "I want to be able to become a medical Ninja so I could help people here watch this Naruto." She took out a dead rat out of the fire place and placed both of her hands over it. Naruto saw a green color coming out of her hands that seems to be healing the rat. "YOU BROUGHT IT BACK TO LIFE" Naruto screamed as one of the legs moved. Saya smiled and said "Yea neat huh." Naruto frowned and said "How though I though Medical Ninja could heal the injured not bring back the dead." Saya chuckled nervously and said "Well it's strange I think I can bring back the life of animals because I love them so much, but I don't think I can for humans because it would be really difficult to bring back a human soul." Naruto was creped out by her explanation, but he suddenly remembered Kohaku. "So Kohaku what do you want to do when your older" Naruto asked quickly. Kohaku smiled and said "I want to be a Ninja with great power that makes everyone respect me and fear me." Naruto gave of a fake smile and said "That's a good one." Naruto gave off a big smile this time and said "You know what When I'm Hokage I want you two are definitely going to be a part of my greatest Ninja team. "Really" Saya and Kohaku said with excitement. Naruto nodded and said "Yep and then everyone in the village will respect us." Both Saya and Kohaku smiled at the thought of them and Naruto ruling over the village and everyone respecting them.

2 Months later 

Ever since Naruto met Saya and Kohaku things have been starting to get better for them. Everyday after Naruto was finished in the Ninja academy Saya and Kohaku would be there waiting for him and the three of them would go off and play or train for when their older and they even ate Ramen with each other everyday. When one of the villagers would pick on one of them the others would either punch them or call them a dirty name.

"Hey Naruto" Saya yelled as she saw him outside of the ninja academy. "Hey guys" Naruto said as he ran over to them. "How was school" Kohaku asked as they were heading over to his house. "It was ok pretty boring" Naruto replied. "I wish we could join" Saya said in a childish tone. "Why can't you" Naruto asked curiously. Kohaku sighed and said "Well we actually did join once, but we caused too much trouble for everyone so they told us to leave and that we'll never become ninja." Naruto was frustrated and said "How stupid, but don't worry once I become Hokage you and Saya will become Ninjas." After that the rest of the walk was silent. When they got to Saya's and Kohaku's house they noticed something down by the river. "Hey what's that" Saya asked her brother and Naruto. "What Saya" Kohaku asked. "Look down there there's something white" Saya explained pointing to where it is. "Hey yea what is that thing" Kohaku said as soon as he saw it. "Let's go check it out" Naruto said as he headed towards the river.

When they got closer to the river they could now clearly make out that the white thing is indeed a little girl. "It's a girl" Kohaku said when they made it down to the river. "Is she alright" Naruto asked worriedly. Saya went over to her and checked her pulse and some other stuff. "She seems alright besides a few bruises and scratches" Saya announced. "We've got to help her" Naruto said while trying to lift her up. "Are you sure that's a good idea Naruto" Kohaku asked unsure. Naruto had a serious face and said "Yes we've got to help her." Kohaku came over and helped Naruto get her up and lead her back to the house. When they got her in the house Saya worked on healing her wounds and Naruto and Kohaku went out to get some Ramen for her.

When the girl woke up she was confused of where she was at and how she got there. "Don't worry your all right" Saya said as she put a new washcloth on her head. "Who are you" the girl asked her curiously. "My name's Saya what's yours." "I don't have a name" the girl unwillingly confessed. "What do you mean you must have one" Saya said totally confused. The girl shook her head and said " I just don't have one my mother died giving birth to me and my father abandoned me and my adopted parents left me at 5 so I've been without a name for almost 10 years. Saya looked at her at disbelief of what she just said. Saya shook her head and said "Would you like something to eat." The nameless girl just nodded her head. "Here you go" Saya said handing her the bowl of Ramen. The girl looked confused and said "What's this." Saya smiled and said "It's Ramen and It's really good trust me." The girl unwillingly tried it and her eyes widened in surprise. "It's really good" she said in amazement. Saya laughed and said "Yea that was my first reaction too when I tried it my friend Naruto encouraged me to try it." After the girl was done with the Ramen Saya went out to get her some more.

"Naruto Kohaku" Saya said as she left the house to look for them. She found them down by the river looking for clues to what happened to the girl. "Naruto Kohaku" She said again when she was closer to them. "Saya what is it" Kohaku asked her. "That girl woken up and she needs some more Ramen." Naruto laughed and said "What I tell you anybody can addicted to this stuff." Kohaku rolled his eyes and said "So what's her name and what happened to her." Saya bite her lip and said "I didn't ask her what happned to her, but when I asked her name she says she doesn't have one." Both Naruto and Kohaku looked confused at what she said. "What do you mean she doesn't know her name everyone has a name" Kohaku said sternly. Saya shook her head and said "She told me that she's been an orphan since birth and that she's been alone for almost 10 years." After listening to what Saya told them both Naruto and Kohaku couldn't help but feel sad for the poor girl. "Saya why don't we let her stay here with us I mean she does need help and doesn't have any where else to go." Saya gasped and said "Kohaku that's the most brillant idea you've ever had I think so too what about you Naruto." Naruto laughed and said "Well I don't live with you guys so it's not really my decision but yea I think she should stay come one let's go ask her."

When they entered the home they saw the girl sitting up with her head buried in her hands. "Hey what's wrong" Saya asked in a worried tone. She looked up and said "nothing at all just thinking." Saya gave a soft smile and said "Well I want to introduce you to a couple of people This is Naruto and my brother Kohaku." She gave a smile and said "It's nice to meet you all." Saya started a fire and sat down with the others. The girl was just looking at the fire in awe like she's seen it for the first time in her life. "Hey if you mind me asking what happened to you because when we found you you look like you were in bad shape" Kohaku asked her in a fatherly voice. She looked away from them and said "I don't remember." "What do you mean" Kohaku asked her. She sighed and said " I don't know I guess it must have been something horrible because when something goes wrong in my life I try to push it in the back of my mind." They all just stared at her with worried eyes, but they let the subject drop because she wouldn't want to talk about it anymore.

After an hour or so of eating The young girl got up. "Hey where you going" Naruto asked her as soon as she stood up. She sighed and said "I have to go, but thank you for the nice meal." "Hey wait" Saya said as she grabbed her arm and turned her around. Saya gave her a big smile and said "If you have no where else to go your welcome to stay here if you like." The girl's eyes widened in surprise and she said "oh on I couldn't do that I would be too much of a burden on all of you." Kohaku laughed and said "Don't worry you won't and besides Naruto doesn't live here so there's plenty of space for the three of us. The girl started to cry and hug Saya. After she was done crying she said "Thank you Thank you very much." Kohaku smiled and said "It's no problem and know we have to figure out what we're going to call you." She looked confused and said "What do you mean." Naruto laughed and said "You need a name so we know what to call you I mean you can't go through life without one." She just stared at them and said "Can you do that just give me a name and that's it." Saya shook her head and said "Of coarse no one deserves to go through life with out one." She smiled at everyone and said "Thank you all so much no one's every cared for me as much as you guys do." Saya smiled at her and said "No problem at all and now we just need to come up with a name for you." Naruto stood up and said "I got it I got the perfect name that suits her." "What is it" Saya asked anxiously. Naruto cleared his throat and said "Angel." "Why Angel" Kohaku asked curiously. Naruto laughed and said "Because look at her she has long white hair, pale skin and wears a white kimono so she kinda looks like Snow so I figured with her beauty Angel would fit perfect for her." The girl blushed while Naruto was explaining. "That's perfect" Saya said exitdley. "I think so too what about you do you want to be called Angel." Kohaku asked. She blushed and said "Yea if you thinks it suits me." Naruto smiled and said "Well ok your name is Angel." Angel gave a big smile and said "Thank you very much all of you." Kohaku laughed and said "Like we said it's no problem Angel." Angel laughed and said "It's so weird being called something." Everyone continued to laugh and enjoy themselves. "Well I better get home it's already eight" Naruto Announced. "Wait aren't you coming back" Angel asked worriedly. Naruto smiled and said "Of coarse I'll see you tomorrow after I'm finished at school." Angel sighed a relief and said her goodbyes. Angel once again smiled as she watched Kohaku and Saya getting things ready for bed. She's also happy that's she' s found such great friends and that she finally has a name.

Author's Note

Well there's chapter 15 and I know it's been a while since I've updated and I apoligize I'm horrible. It's just that these past few months have been crazy and haven't had the time so I apoligize again. I tried making Naruto's past with Saya, Kohaku, and Angel into one chapter, but that turned out to be impossible so I just split it into 2 parts. First part is how he met them and second part is how it all came to an end. Once again I'm sorry for the extremely slow updating I'll try to update faster I promise. Thank you all for understanding and for putting up for my slow updating. So please continue to read and review.


	18. Author's Note SRY

**Author's Note**

Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in such a long time it's just that my internet's been shut off for a while and I just got it back on. So I promise I'll start updating my stories in about a week or so. Thank you all for waiting patiently and I'm so sorry about not updating. My friend Angeldust246 needs your help she needs people to start reading some of her stories because she wants to write more but needs people's opinion on some of her stories. And I recommend you read Twilight and family guy because once you read it you won't be able to stop laughing.


End file.
